


Parting

by ch63



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch63/pseuds/ch63
Summary: Some things can't be fixed. (05/23/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"This isn't going to work, is it?"

Trip looked into his lover's sad eyes. He'd been dreading this moment, but he couldn't lie.

"'Fraid not Mal. I wish there was something I could do to fix it, but..." his voice trailed off and he dropped his eyes.

"I understand. I've known it wasn't right for a while now, but I was hoping it was something minor, that we could put it right with a little work. I should've known I was kidding myself."

"We can't say we didn't try Mal—we've done everything we could, but I reckon it's time to throw in the towel. If there was anything left to try, believe me, I'd be right there."

"I know." Trip hated to hear that defeated note in Malcolm's voice. He put a comforting arm around the other man's shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Malcolm. I know it was your favourite phase pistol."


End file.
